


Fuchsteufelswild

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blood, Broken Bones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Pills, Prescription Drugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: The human au nobody asked for, where Liam’s battling his IED and the mean little pills they prescribe to him.





	Fuchsteufelswild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaki/gifts).



The thing about prescription drugs is that almost everyone seems to forget the fact that they require a lot of trust and courage. Everybody reacts to them differently and in some rare cases there are side effects that you can’t foresee. Liam, however, never fails to remember that.

 

He’s turning the little pill around in his palm, hesitant to try yet another one of those horribly powerful drugs his therapist had prescribed him. He is afraid, as always and deep down he knows that this one will fail. Just like the others did. They all failed to keep his anger at bay, so much so that he had to change schools. Maybe a new start will help.

x x x

 

The first few days are surprisingly okay. He goes to school, he’s there in class, he can even pay attention to what the teacher is saying. He gets home, does his homework, sleeps, wakes up, takes his pill in the morning and the cycle repeats.

 

It surprises him, when he pushes a kid over at lacrosse practice and he doesn’t feel the usual blind rage build up in his chest. He holds out a hand and helps the kid up, mutters a small apology and that’s that. He’s feeling happier than he can remember in years, liberated even.

 

That is, until he wakes up a few days after, a little later than he usually would. Liam feels numb, the things happening around him doesn’t register. The teen operates on autopilot, does his morning chores as usual, until the sound of the water running suddenly becomes too loud, the morning light is too harsh. Liam is not aware of his surroundings anymore, they all seem to blur and he feels his mother’s arms around him, hears her grounding voice. Feels her hands on his face, wiping away the tears.He wasn’t aware that he was crying.

 

Disappointment. That’s how Liam feels himself, because none of the pills seem to work. His therapist suggests that he goes off meds for a while, to clear his system before they try anything new. He nods with a sigh and steels himself for another one of those evil little pellets.

 

x x x

 

It’s the first time in months that he’s afraid to go out onto the lacrosse field. Without his meds, it takes Liam a liberal amount of willpower not to hit the asshole that keeps riling him up since the beginning of practice. Scott holds him back at the last minute before Coach blows his whistle and the practice ends.

 

“Angry, Dunbar?” Gabe bumps into his shoulder with a smirk, a small, angry little laugh leaving his mouth. It’s the last straw. Liam is waiting for the other boy, for them to be the last ones in the locker room. He grabs Gabe’s hood and pulls him back, pushing him to the lockers behind them with a loud, metallic bang. Liam pulls his fist back, ready to punch the other boy when he feels his own hoodie being pulled over his head from the back, he can’t see anything and he shouts, he is definitely going to beat the crap out of whoever did this to him, except both his hands are bound together by his own hoodie.

 

“You can go now.” Liam hears the handsome stranger’s voice next to him and Gabe flees the scene in a haste. “I’m Theo, nice meeting you.” The other boy drawls, a lopsided smirk pulling at his mouth.

 

“Let me go!” The younger growls, his teeth ground together. Handsome or not, this asshole deserves a punch or two for making him look like an idiot.

 

“Not going to happen Shortcake.” Theo scoffs, crossing his arms, looking at Liam expectantly. Liam gives up after a short while with a huff eventually and the other boy frees his hands. He still jabs an elbow to the older teen’s side but it’s more playful in nature. They start to seek out each other after, just small things at first. Running together at practice, Theo helping him with homework. Mason raises an eyebrow knowingly each time Liam chooses to sit with Theo instead of Corey and him at lunch.

 

x x x

 

He gets prescribed a new drug the same time things start to develop between Theo and Liam. The older teen spends a lot of time over at the Geyer family’s home, sometimes even spending the night in the guest room. Jenna never pries and Liam is grateful for it, because he never asked Theo about the bruises his eyes keep lingering on on Theo’s back in the locker room.

 

The other teen is staying over the night when Liam paralyzed in his sleep, but he feels his own silent screams. No sound is leaving his mouth, it doesn’t matter how desperately he tries. When he can finally move he sits up abruptly, looking at his reflection in the window, smiling a sinister, horrific smile at his own self. All he can do is collapse in on himself as silent sobs starts to wreck his body.

 

Theo, on the other hand asks him when he suspects that something is wrong with Liam. He just doesn’t want to say anything because the latest drug seems to work and everything has been going so well, everything except his developing sleep paralysis and night terrors, but Theo doesn’t need to know about that. But he can’t fool Theo when his hallucinations start, when he can’t tell what’s real or fake anymore. His mother calls his shrink and the therapist prescribes him a higher dosage of the same drug and Liam hopes that everything goes back to the way it was.

 

It does, for a short while.

 

x x x

 

There are some side effects that you can’t actually predict, or rather can’t be prepared for. The higher the dosage, the more intense they will become. Liam’s arguing with Theo over a video game when he feels the familiar feeling of anger bubbling deep in his chest. His vision blurs and he is certain that he never felt it like this, never as intensively as in that very moment.

 

When bones collide there’s usually damage on both sides. Liam feels the emotional one upon seeing red drip from Theo’s nose, before he feels the sharp pain throbbing in his knuckles. His eyes are focused on the other boy holding his nose, Liam is frozen in place, barely registering his mother rushing into the room with a tablecloth.

 

“To the car, the both of you!” Jenna orders as she rubs Theo’s back and gently pushes the other boy into the right direction. They drive in silence, with just a small hiss from Theo here-and-there. Liam’s stepfather waiting for them at the entrance, arms crossed in front of him, shaking his head.

 

x x x

 

Liam is sitting next to the other teen, hands between his thighs, head down because he can’t look at Theo, too afraid of what he would see. Well, other than the swollen, obviously broken nose he caused and the black eye that’s starting to blossom under Theo’s left eye. He gets up with a sigh after a while, pulling at his own hair.

 

“I’m fine Li.” Theo grabs his wrist, voice so sickeningly nasal. “Are you?” Liam looks up at Theo and just stares. Even in a situation like this, even with his face bloody and swollen and purpling, the first thing Theo wants to make sure is if Liam is okay. All of a sudden, Liam leans in, searching Theo’s face before he places a soft, tentative kiss on the other boy’s lips.

 

“Finally!” Liam hears his mother’s overly dramatic, exaggerated sigh and he smiles into the kiss, feeling Theo’s scoff. Because even if it’s bloody and messy and awkward it’s still their first kiss. And even if he's still got a lot of things to solve, he promises to push himself to try harder and become better, _for Theo_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuchsteufelswild (German) means animal rage. 
> 
> If you are in a relationship with a person with a mental disorder: you are not responsible for them. But if you choose to stay, you might just become the hero they desperately need. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and I'm sure that this one will be painful to read since my only beta is my writing app.


End file.
